


Got to Get You into My Life

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine resolves to keep Kurt with him, always. Sort of a reaction to 5.01 (contains spoilers if you have yet to watch).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got to Get You into My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to Glee, or any of the characters. Sigh.
> 
> Minor warning: language, reference to infidelity.
> 
> Title taken from The Beatles' song of the same name.

As soon as he realized he wanted Kurt to be his first and only everything, he knew he’d do whatever he could to keep him.

When Kurt transferred back to McKinley, Blaine reiterated his love with a heartfelt courtyard serenade and a tearful hug, where Kurt had said this wasn’t really a goodbye.

It was a farewell, though, to the life they had led together, sneaking kisses in empty classrooms, and exchanging shy glances during Warblers practice.

He had lost a piece of Kurt that he’d never get back.

After that, he imagined he’d lose Kurt like this, in fragments, over time, until there was nothing left.

This idea nagged at Blaine so much that he transferred to McKinley, slipping into the place he belonged: by Kurt’s side.

Their relationship blossomed into something so wonderful he could hardly believe it existed, too fantastic to be true.

As Kurt’s impending departure to New York loomed, he found that he had been right. He discovered that someone else had captured Kurt’s attention, someone who would be near him and freely express how Kurt made him feel.

Kurt was going to leave him, this time more permanently, so when Blaine lashed out, Kurt had reassured him that he was escaping Lima, not him.

Kurt's words didn't serve as any comfort once he had made it to the city, however. Through increasingly stilted conversation, Blaine had gathered that Kurt was flourishing, without him, just like the last time Kurt had physically disappeared from Blaine’s daily life.

Except this time, it was more than a fragment that Blaine had lost; it was also a piece of himself.

The bits of him that remained had decayed into something ugly enough to contradict his earlier efforts of holding onto Kurt. Instead, he found someone else to rebuild him, even if only for one night, into a bastardized version of what he had been with the one he really needed.

Kurt had slipped out of reach, and Blaine couldn't recover him this time.

Still, Blaine grappled at the scraps that Kurt somehow managed to feed him, so Blaine used these opportunities to make Kurt realize how much he meant to him.

It wasn't enough.

He needed to do something dramatic, to make another life change for Kurt and prove how much this man mattered to him.

He already belonged to Kurt; a proposal would only make it official, until Blaine realized that they had to reach another step first.

He took matters into his own hands during his lunch date with Kurt, and when they agreed to become boyfriends again, Blaine's heart beats slightly steadier.

His stomach knots up, though, when he thinks of Kurt leaving, yet again.

He definitely needs a permanent bond to Kurt, who always insists on flying on to somewhere better, and consequently away from Blaine.

So before New York can fully absorb the fabulousness of Kurt Hummel, Blaine needs a promise that their love is certain.

He plans a grand spectacle, bringing Kurt back to the magical inception of their relationship, when nothing had interfered with them being together, except Blaine's obliviousness to what had been standing in front of him.

But he's finally figured out what maybe part of him always knew: Kurt was meant to be in his life, was meant to love him. Asking for his hand in marriage ensures that he'll stay there, continuing to love him eternally.

After an earnest speech, in front of family and friends, Kurt says yes, and Blaine no longer fears losing him.

He's found him, forever, and he'll never let go.


End file.
